Trine
by uniwonder
Summary: Skywarp learns the meaning of being a Seeker...  Read and Review, plz?
1. Corvo

_I do not own Transformers, nor am I making a profit by writing this story._

Title: Trine  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Sexual Situations, Sticky, Violence

Author Notes: It's been forever since I wrote anything for Transformers. I guess you could say I was inspired by Steve Jablonsky's music, heh. In this story, I'll be mixing elements from the live-action films and the G1 universe, and hopefully it doesn't come out so burnt. Enjoy!  


* * *

"Hold your fire…"

The soldiers lowered their weapons, and waited in anticipation. They had been ordered to destroy the Decepticon nest and had successfully destroyed each and every pod but one. "Who would've thought these things laid eggs?" the captain sneered. One of the scientists stepped forward and held his hand over the glowing sac; "There is a significant amount of heat emanating from the surface," he said, "It is about to hatch…" The men lifted their guns once more. "I said hold your fire!"

"Captain…"

The hatchling stirred within its cerulean prison. "Amazing," the scientist breathed, watching intently as a tiny clawed hand broke the leathery seal. "He's coming…" He promptly withdrew a small vial and collected some of the viscous substance that escaped the opening, having not once averted his gaze. "He? I thought these things were androgynous." The captain approached, glaring at the pod with mild disgust—damn aliens took out half his army in one week. "Actually, Captain, we've found reason to believe these 'things' are capable of sexual reproduction. As we understand it, the… AllSpark gave life to the Transformers, but this artifact was discovered long after their race had been established." The younger man continued to observe the hatchling's gradual emergence. "How do you suppose they survived before then?"

"But don't they need a female… a mate?"

"Very few female Transformers remain. This nest has been here for millions of years, with the infants being in a state of suspended animation." His voice trailed off as he and the captain stepped away from the pod, allowing the hatchling room to stagger out into the open world. The infant Cybertronian was clumsy and quite vocal, emitting soft clicks and whirrs. "See? I told you he was male," chided the scientist, gesturing to the minuscule phallus nestled between the infant's legs. The captain held back his retort and knelt before the creature. "Welcome to Earth, little guy," he greeted, "Pity we have to kill you."

"Wait!"

"That's enough, Jones… I have orders to follow. McKenzie! Come do the honors."

"You can't do this!"

"Aim for the chest; their metal is a lot softer than Daddy's!"

The soldiers laughed and the scientist glowered.

The hatchling knew he was in danger, and he had to defend himself the only way he knew how. He leapt onto the captain's body with incredible speed, digging his claws into the man's flesh. "Get this thing off of me!" He was silenced with a clean severance of the spinal cord. And the dark-colored infant was on to the next human, evading the bullets as they flew about; one after the other, each threat was terminated. The only person left, was the good scientist—his savior. The hatchling's whip-like tail danced about in agitation and his large, red optics dimmed and dilated as they locked onto the human. Once again, lulling clicks escaped the underdeveloped vocalizer. Jones lifted his gaze to the serrated edge of the infant's tail—it wasn't really a tail, in that it did not extend from the lower back; it protruded from between the shoulder blades and acted as an umbilical cord, therefore rich in energon; it would be absorbed into the hatchling's body eventually. "I won't hurt you," he said, "You won't hurt me."

The hatchling inclined his head in confusion, his processor unable to decipher this… foreign language, but his sensors indicated no threatening objects on the odd-looking creature, nor was he secreting any negative emotions, so he wasn't too concerned with it. "Are you hungry?" Jones inquired, holding out the vial of energon he had gathered earlier. The infant sniffed at it, his olfactory sensors immediately recognizing the unique scent of nourishment.

He snatched the vial and began to beat it against the stone floor in frustration. "Hold on! You'll break it…" Jones held out his hand; "Let me open it for you." The hatchling searched the man's face, his eyes, for any sign of treachery. He was famished. The natural thing to do would have been for the infant to ingest the soft material of his own pod, but he was so… interested in this weird being in front of him, that protocol seemed to have taken a back seat. Seeing nothing but genuine kindness, the hatchling handed the vial to Jones and waited patiently for his first meal. "We have to give you a name, huh?" He removed the top and handed it back to the infant. "How about… Corvo?"

The young Cybertronian ignored the human as he downed the contents of the vial in desperate need. It didn't last long, though, and this disappointed him greatly. He flung the glass container aside and sniffed around the floor of the cave. "Corvo…" The scientist slowly stood and gestured to the remains of the alien pod. "Food? Eat?" He ran his fingers along the thickened energon. This captured Corvo's attention; he slinked over and took to devouring the substance almost immediately.

Over time, Corvo grew…

The nest of bodies and broken pods fueled the juvenile Decepticon, while his human caretaker wasted away due to malnourishment. Corvo even offered to cut the dead soldiers into bite-sized morsels for the scientist, but he denied the hatchling's attempts, however thoughtful.

With only a few precious moments left, Jones documented: _"Corvo has become a handsome mech, with wings of steel and a heart of gold. His coloration and mischievous nature drove me to designate this creature as such; Corvo, the crow. I have witnessed what others have not seen and I feel blessed to have been a part of this miracle's life. Please, if anyone should read this, use caution, but do not harm him…"_

The young Seeker watched as his caretaker succumbed to a deep sleep, never to awaken. He clicked in mourning as his sensors indicated the human's sluggish heart beat. It soon faded into nothing—a flat line of spine-chilling consequence. Corvo's wings shifted along his back, his mandibles moving as if to speak, yet no words came. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be alone. An eerie sound erupted from his vocalizer as he stood in the midst of his dead nestmates. Again, he called out into the darkness that surrounded him, hoping someone, anyone, would respond.

Corvo panicked. The reality of his situation was too great to bear; he began to claw at the rock concealing him within this place of death. He cried again, and still received no answer. He would either starve or go mad and eventually die. And when all hope seemed lost, he felt it—the slight tug on his spark. It was instinct that drove him to seek out the source of this feeling. He searched the entire nest, but nothing came of his exploration. Corvo was so desperate; his body took matters into its own hands.

The young Decepticon was soon engulfed in a pale, sparking mist; and just like that, he was gone. Above the rocky outcrop in which the nest was created, two jets circled like vultures.

"Starscream… I-I feel him; our brother is alive!"  


* * *

Author's Note: I hope it wasn't too bad... Might be a little slow on updates. :(


	2. Change

9aza: Thank you!

* * *

Corvo appeared further away from the nest than he would've preferred. He was out in the open—vulnerable and ignorant to the dangers. He lifted his gaze to the welcoming sky; his first instinct was to leap into the air, transform, and leave this strange world. But the Seeker felt something was amiss and departing in such a fashion would not be very wise. He braced a clawed hand upon the towering rocks and scanned the surrounding area. The sound of jet engines elicited a faint whirr from his vocalizer, and he slunk back into the shadows as two machines approached his location.

"Here…"

Thundercracker was the first to transform, then Starscream.

The dark Seeker made silent observations of the two; the tall one, blue—he resembled Corvo, but the bronze-colored mech next to him—he was different, but the same. "I know you're here, Brother." The big one spoke in a deep, gruff voice, in a language Corvo didn't understand. His processor, however; it ran the language through his databanks, matching it with the sound clips he still retained of his 'caretaker.'

"Brother…"

Starscream and Thundercracker froze in place, their full attention on the dark Seeker hiding beyond the rocky outcrop. The cobalt jet took a single step forward, and Corvo hissed, daring him to advance any further. Thundercracker waited a moment before releasing a wave of comfort over their sibling bond; there was no need for Corvo to feel threatened and unsafe. The younger mech tilted his head a bit, clicking softly as he stepped away from the rock. "You are safe now." Starscream spoke in their native tongue; perhaps he would be more accustomed to it, he thought.

"I… I am Corvo…"

The two Seekers looked to one another, then back to their sibling. "No… You are Skywarp," Thundercracker insisted, "That is what Father named you." Corvo's optics widened. He had a father? All his life, he's only known of Jones and the angry humans that tried to kill him. Starscream brushed his hand over the youth's shoulder; "You are our brother... You complete our trine." The dark Seeker shifted a bit at the touch, though he soon recognized it as a gesture of affection amongst his people. "Where is Father now?" he asked, looking between the two.

"Father was separated from his own trine many years ago, when the Fallen came here… to Earth."

"We are an ancient breed of Cybertronian, Skywarp; before the AllSpark, there were purebloods, there were Seekers. And we are the last of our kind, the Elite." Corvo nodded to the explanations given by his brothers. "I can only surmise that your gestation period was put on hold, due to the cooler atmosphere beneath this landscape."

"There were people…"

The two older Seekers whirred with curiosity; "What do you mean?" inquired the bronze jet, "What people?" Corvo went about explaining what he could remember of his time spent with the humans. It was safe to say his brothers were not pleased. "The humans are weak, pathetic little creatures!"

Thundercracker snapped his mandibles at his passionate trine-leader, and then brought his face close to Corvo's audio receptor. "They do not like us, Skywarp; they want us dead, scrapped…"

"For experiments!"

"Really…" The darker jet stepped away from his brothers and felt his processor tingle. Starscream leapt towards him and took his wing between his clawed fingers. "Had it not been for that fleshie, you would still retain your rightful personality circuitry, but you had to grow a soft spot for him…"

"Starscream…"

"You should have killed him, Skywarp! You aren't like us now!"

"Starscream!"

The air commander growled low in his chest; he may have been the second in command of the Decepticon forces, but when his elder brother took charge in such a way over their family, his respect and love for him outranked any law given by Megatron. Thundercracker flexed his wings in a display of dominance. "Skywarp… You were meant to be a feared mech. Look deep inside yourself and try to embrace the Seeker within, the Seeker Father wanted you to be."

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months…

He was no longer Corvo, the crow; he was Skywarp, Seeker Elite of the Decepticon army. He had completely dumped what information he held regarding Jones and the nest. There was no need for such distractions, after all.

In the cover of night, the blackened jet fell from the heavens and transformed. With the skill of a prime aerial combatant, he landed atop the stone cliff, where he first met his trinemates. They would be joining him soon, but for now… He enjoyed the peace and quiet of the desert, of his birthplace.

* * *

Author's Note: Hm... I don't know how to feel about this chapter. I know it's short, but... Eh?


	3. Plans

His brothers landed next to him, immediately scanning their surroundings for any potential threat. "It took you long enough," chided Skywarp. Their trine leader twitched his wings in annoyance. Since the young one's training, he's become an arrogant punk—according to Starscream. They were no different in the optics of their eldest, however; the cobalt jet was normally an easy going guy to begin with, and his wingmates would flock to him for comfort… He knew them better than anyone.

"Why are we here, Skywarp?"

Thundercracker noticed the way his brother's wings drooped at his query. Perhaps he still retained memories of his late caretaker. Perhaps… this place brought those memories back. "Yes, dear Skywarp, why have you dragged us out in the middle of nowhere?" Starscream shifted on his feet, feeling disgusted as the dirt crept into his joints. Skywarp straightened and leapt off the cliff's edge to light near the place of his birth. With clawed hands, he tore away at the dirt until there was a hole large enough to accommodate his broad shoulders. The air stunk of death and decay, and of stagnant energon not even fit for the insecticons.

Behind him, the other two Seekers watched in silence—which was surprising, considering Starscream's need to express his every thought and emotion. Skywarp peered inside the dark, damp cave, spotting the rotting corpses of those few humans and the remnants of his nestmates. And then there was Jones; he could still recognize the man's face, his soft, friendly features… He reached down, scooping the body into his hand. "What are you doing?" inquired the air commander, "Put that down…"

Skywarp, of course, ignored his brother and took the human to a small shadowed area near the neighboring outcrop of stone. It was there he dug a grave for his former caretaker. The memories, though compressed by extensive training and numerous history lessons, were brought forth by the familiar sights and smells of his birthplace. Starscream and Megatron, both, wanted them erased completely from his mind, and thought they had succeeded in doing so; but Skywarp wasn't as dumb as he came off to be.

Thundercracker parted his massive jaws, allowing the air to filter through his olfactory sensors along the roof of his mouth. He could pick up the scent of gasoline, sweat…

"We have company…"

Normally, any lone Decepticon would've fled back to base—the humans had allied themselves with the Autobots and the latter would surely accompany them on such a mission as investigating the nest of their foes. Starscream stood next to his brother; "Let them come," he sneered. There was a deep, sinister tone to his otherwise raspy voice. But he was their commander, and as such they were to obey. Thundercracker glanced to Skywarp and the ebony jet gave him a knowing look; the youngest of the trio was always ready to jump into a fight, always willing to kick his opponent's aft into the dirt. Some would say that he and Starscream had inherited their father's gladiatorial vigor, whereas Thundercracker seemed more content with following the rules and codes of honor, fully supportive in his beliefs and such—much like their mother. But together, they made a formidable team; and that's all that mattered.

"Ironhide…"

The burly mech lifted his gaze, spotting the trine. "Ready your weapons," he growled. Ratchet placed a hand upon the other's arm-mounted gun. "Cease and desist." Ironhide grumbled and lowered his aim, though he kept his gaze locked on the large jets. He _hated_ Seekers, this trine in particular. Lennox approached the front, eyeing the trio curiously. "They don't seem too motivated," he murmured, "I don't remember Screamer having this much restraint." Ironhide merely scoffed.

Thundercracker emitted a deep rumble from within his chest as he stepped forward. "Stay where you are," the medic warned. "Or what?" Starscream countered in that oh so taunting manner, sliding up next to his lieutenant. Ironhide could be heard cursing under his breath, ready to fill the jet's chassis with bullet holes. The captain patted his friend's armor in attempt to put the massive Autobot at ease. "What are you guarding," Lennox whispered. He stared past the trine, catching sight of the entrance Skywarp had created earlier. "Thundercracker is displaying some familiar behavior… I've seen it before, but that was so long ago." He glanced to the weapons specialist. "Ironhide, we need to reach that cave."

"Hey… Do you guys feel that?" Lennox felt the hair along his arms stand on end, his skin tingling as if a limb had fallen asleep. "Feel what?" Ironhide scrutinized the human. Ratchet, however, was distracted by the terrible feeling in the pit of his fuel tank; Skywarp was missing. Before they could process the eerie air surrounding them, the dark Seeker appeared behind them, his weapons aimed directly at the scouting group. "Teleportation. Morons.(1)"

**[Meanwhile, back at the government-owned research facility...]  
**

"How is he?"

"In pain..."

The two scientists stood by the glass, looking into the hangar with concern clouding their eyes. "Open the door," he ordered, "I want to see him." Upon given the signal, soldiers lined the enclosure and proceeded to activate the locking mechanisms. The large, heavy door parted, revealing numerous machines and computers, and one very exhausted Transformer. "Doctor Moore? I'm glad you're here… I wanted to inform you, that we've given NBE-12—"

"Acid Storm."

"—_Acid Storm_ some mild pain reliever."

Moore approached the lethargic Seeker, gently placing a hand along the warm metal plate beneath his optic. The robot gave a faint rumble in acknowledgment. "You'll be all right," he whispered, letting his gaze roam over the mech's visage. "What's this?" The man knelt by his mandibles and reached for a small piece of metal—the color of rust—wedged between the grooves. "Acid Storm… Can you tell me what happened?" The mech's optics brightened a little, their cores shifting in Moore's direction. His voice cracked a bit as he attempted to speak for the first time in days; "Desperate..."

"Who was desperate?"

Acid Storm exhaled deeply. "Sunstorm… He challenged me." Moore stared at the mech a while longer. He knew the time would come, where his 'hand raised' Decepticons would fight one another for dominance. Many saw the Transformers as being merely sentient alien robots, but Moore and his team had uncovered a darker side to this fascinating race—under certain circumstances, the Transformers displayed many survival methods not unlike our own. They were, however, more… animalistic, brutal. They relied on their basic programming to breed and to keep themselves alive.

"You'll be all right," he said.

Moore gave the jet a comforting pat on the helm and made his way to the work station overlooking one of their many breeding facilities. One of the generic females rested with her back against the wall, her blue optics peering up at her caretaker. She was created to be a drone, like the many before her; to allow further investigation into the Transformer species. She knew nothing of love, hate, sadness. She was special to Moore, though; she was to be the first subject to endure the natural course of mating with another of her kind. The problem was actually obtaining her mech. Moore figured the other two Seekers into the equation as well. They needed a third to complete their trine.

"Do we still have tabs on Thundercracker and Starscream?"

"No, sir… It would appear the signal has been dropped."

He tapped his chin, still eyeing the Cybertronian below him. He wanted to see just how much of an affect the pheromones had on a mech—a Seeker, in particular.

"What about the Autobot fliers?"

Moore glanced to his colleague; "They are not the same as the Decepticon jets. Seekers are big, quick, and intelligent. And when it comes to instinct, their protocols are some of the oldest I've seen. If the army could just… harness the power of controlling these creatures, we could aid in the Autobots' victory. The Seekers are Megatron's most competent fighters. If we learn their weaknesses; if we delve into their inner workings—we'll be unstoppable."

"Fight fire with fire…"

"Exactly."

* * *

(1) "Teleportation. Morons." - said by Skywarp in All Hail Megatron: 1 (it seemed... appropriate).


End file.
